Dracula Origins
by Kaisakka
Summary: The coffin of Dracula which was kept close for seven years has been re-opened. Dracula was able to plant his seed of evil and he's back. It was only fortunate that he wasn't the only one. The time has come to end any unfinished business for Hellsing, Mina, Jonathan, John, Lord Godalming and the undead Quincey Morris?
1. Master of the Blood Castle

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Master of the Blood Castle**

The chilling wind blew past the icy mountain and down the freezing river. It encircled and played together with the leaves, with the trees before intruding inside of an old castle. The walls have a pale red-color, reflecting only the faint light from the morning sun. In a while, a window was opened, to show a gallant young man with blonde hair. He breathed deep once, twice, drawing the cold fresh wind into his lungs before sitting down on his study table. He gazed down with a satisfied grin and opened a drawer; from it he pulled a black journal with the initial Q.M. his white-rosy left hand traversed the pages and with his right hand holding a pen, he started writing.

Q.M. Journal

6 November.

I have already forgotten what year it is. It has lost its meaning for the current me, for the past years I am merely following the orders of my master and now my research is nearly complete. It is not like I was forced to do his bidding, I guess I am just honored that he has chosen me. Looking back, I wasn't as obedient as I am now, for the past me, he's in lineage with that Count. The vampire that caused my dear Lucy so much suffering, she died and arose from her body a different creature. I am just thankful for Dr. Van Hellsing, without him, poor Lucy would've continued to suffer. However, since the death of the Count, I have doubt lingering in my heart, soon, I will know the truth.

Yes, whenever I think of Lucy, I can't help but remember the man as well, the bravery of Lord Godalming were exemplary during those times that made me realize of the reason that dear Lucy chose him before Dr. Seward and I. Ah, yes, Dr. Seward was most helpful and it was through him that we got Dr. Van Hellsing to our side.

The memories just keep flowing into my mind perhaps our faithful reunion is coming, master said so, I don't know, it must be the morning sun past the icy mountains that invigorated my spirit today. Seating here beside the window, on the same room where Jonathan Harker, that loving husband of Lady Mina, was confined by the Count. I guess it's the wind, if not, his never-give-up attitude that must've remained here. Oh, I can still remember that beautiful face of Lady Mina before I lose consciousness that night, no, I really died and my master pulled me out of that darkness. It is probably just my wishful thinking that should he awakened earlier, maybe, dear Lucy will still be with us and I have remained a human though being myself now isn't so bad either, at least I have found another reason for living with my dear Lucy gone.

No, I mustn't think myself as a monster. I may no longer be a human but neither am I a vampire, and for that I thank my master. God must've another plan and I must do what I can, if what my master said is true, no, what master said is the truth and so we have so much thing to do. And for that I am tirelessly working to achieve that formula. I must be successful for the sake of the Harker child and for humanity.

I hear the main door open, it must be master. I must attend to him immediately.

The blond American young man dressed in a black suit pushed open the five inch thick broad main door of the castle. Armed with two pairs of saucer and cup, he laid one on the nearby round table, in the midst of the garden of roses, beside a rather young looking individual basking under the morning sun and offered '…Please have some tea, master.'

The master acknowledged, bowed his head as though thanking him, took his tea, slowly, quietly, and led the cup to his lips while Q.M. was observing keenly. Never has he seen a man with pure elegance yet stylish, all of his movements were refined but also reserved, and even his black coat with a tall collar and a slight puff at the sleeve head over a tall-collared white shirt and white cravat seemed fashionable. The being before him could not even be compare to mortals and if he was no vampire, he thought gods to be closest description. His attention was captured by the noises that interrupted the serene songs of the trees. Not long after, the galloping of the horses took their attention as the sound grows closer. The carriage stopped right at their open gate.

'I think we have a visitor, master,' the butler leaned closer to his master's ear. He simply informed him and has no reason to wait for his command as it was apparent that this was an unexpected visit. He put down his own cup, walked the remaining gap between the garden and the gate, and from the back of his suit, behind the servant black tuxedo he donned, searched for his bowie knife that glistened against the morning sun. His fingers closed on the handle and patiently waited for carriage's door to open. Eyes widened as it surprised him to learn the owner of the black shadow inside the carriage, 'Do-doctor Abraham Van Hellsing? What are you doing here?'

'Morris? How?' shocked and horrified mixture of expression registered on the face of the doctor. His hands trembled but his eyes remained focus, yes, he was the same Van Hellsing from years back with new lines and painted grain applied on his face. He was quickly losing balance and with only a few feet between them, Van Hellsing didn't waste his chance and jumped forward using the remaining strength from his old legs. The butler quickly noticed his cane and knowing Van Hellsing, he deducted correctly that it was in fact hiding a blade. Aiming at the heart of a lost and vampire-turned friend, Van Hellsing was pushed to the side by the younger and stronger Morris, rose unscathed and has successfully disarmed the doctor.

The professor did not even wait for his heart to calm. He was panting, obviously trying to catch on his breath and was also furious. 'How could you do this Quincey Morris? How could you allow yourself to be one of them?' Van Hellsing pointed at the man leisurely drinking his tea. He frowned at him disgusted but the vile creature ignored him altogether stared right past him. He felt insulted by the creature but realized the target for now. Van Hellsing followed his eyes and saw the man that drove his carriage smiling in return. He was horrified to see his driver make an approving bow, smile and bowed to him before galloping the horses away from the castle. _Impossible!_

These were the vile creatures, the maleficent creatures that he vowed to destroy. Hellsing tried to strengthen his resolve and though his body grew weak by day, his heart remained as strong. He wanted to believe that a vampire-turned human has the capacity to resist and end his own life save the others from the abyss of suffering. Despite the idea that swirls at the pit of his mind, he marveled to remember why the sun touching his skin seemed so important but the idea left his mind at the sight of Quincey.

'First, calm yourself down professor,' Quincey can clearly hear the wild beating of his heart. It may not be long now before he contracts a cardiac arrest. This was nothing close to what he wanted of a reunion but Van Hellsing continued. He relentlessly accused Quincey for the seven years that he betrayed their trust, the trust and love that was given to him by his friends. The same friends that wept, cursed at his fate, and prayed to the Gods on his wake. He mentioned that out of that love, the Harker named their son after him. Anger and hate welled inside the old eyes of Van Hellsing and Quincey was not happy at this kind of reunification between friends or at least acquaintance as Van Hellsing thinks of him as no less than an abomination that goes the same line as the Count. There was no sign of him backing down until his hands and feet suddenly felt numb and his movements restricted.

This was akin to the control casted against his driver not long ago, only he was made conscious of it. He never thought that such ability was possible but it maybe the stronger version of the charm the Count used to lure Lucy and stole her soul. He started walking towards the man, no, not really a man, not even close to a mortal and he suspected more powerful than the previous monsters that he encountered. Actually, Hellsing believed the being now before him was the strongest evil encounter in his arduous but hopefully meaningful life.

Aware of what was happening, he stood straight and bowed down in gratitude to his master and led his friend, yes, even with the commotion beforehand, he still thinks of Abraham Van Hellsing as an irreplaceable friend. Never had he regret dying for them, only he didn't die, and now has another chance to save them. Quincey was delighted that his master lifted a finger for him and as expected, Van Hellsing, now seated before his master, was trying to cast prayers in his mind, hoping to retain his own consciousness.

'Your friend has a strong faith.' The master of the Blood Castle praised the mortal. He took another sip from his cup and slowly, silently placed both fragile objects on the table, before his hand took possession of the white table cloth placed carefully on the side by Quincey. Van Hellsing was only disgusted, for a detestable creature to act as a human would. Wiping the remnants of the liquid that lingered on his soft pinkish lips, Quincey's Master rose from his seat and rest the white cloth on the table. For unknown reason, Van Hellsing followed the trail of that hand and slowly his eyes closed on himself.

It was Quincey and his voice that touched him before darkness welcomed him. 'Thank you, Master.'

Lying down the couch, the professor saw blurred images of Quincey, looking down at him, seated on a chair beside him. He felt something in his system, probably a sedative of sort which relaxed him at least, and he knew there was nothing he could do now. 'Are you awake, Professor Hellsing?'

'Yes,' he answered.

Although groggy, he tried to check on his neck, there was no bite and Quincey repeated himself. 'I told you professor, I am no vampire neither my master. It will be an insult to call him as such so please restrain yourself and listen. You were the one who told us to always keep an open-mind, now I urge you to listen first…'

It made him smile remembering the time when he was hectoring at the poor Dr. Seward, a student that he loved and admired as a son. He stared back at Quincey and crossed his arms waiting. In the seven long years that he was gone, he became more of a gentleman. The cowboy image was gone and he seemed more of a scientist, a professor perhaps. Without the vampire image hovering on his mind, he would have probably thought Quincey to be a messenger, heaven sent to relieve him of his suffering and the guilt of not being able to save a friend. There was a hint of serenity for a while between the two of them. The butler stood aside and cleared his seat before clearing a throat as though calling the attention of his aloof master, allowing a path so his master can approach Van Hellsing.

Van Hellsing would've strike a conversation if he could, in hope to get something from those deep red eyes, but some force took him back. He wasn't aware but it was fear crawling on his skin. This was the first time that he felt so weak. He excused calling it age but doubt occurred to him if his twenty year old self could even make a difference. He tried to move, clenched his fist, pulled his leg, and it confused him. His hands were free but chose not raise a hand against him, his feet weren't bounded but chose to stay still and wait for him. He asked himself, 'am I looking at the real vampire?'

Silence took over. When the master stood so as the hairs on the skin of Van Hellsing and with his glare, he pierced through his soul, pinned him at where he was seated. Hellsing remained still, drowning at the murky air that surrounded the master as he reduced the distance between them. And from where he stopped, a feet from Hellsing, the master plucked a hair from his and with his breath colder than ice, the thread of hair evolved into a steel needle. And without a word, not a single warning, the master of the house pressed the needle into his right eye.

Van Hellsing screamed, asked help to Quincey, but it fell unto deaf ears. He asked himself, why, why the suffering happened to him, why was he in so much pain, but then he realized that there was no pain at all. It was his fear crawling onto his skin, forced his brain to render this emotions as pain. As soon as he understood this, millions of images flashed through his eyes. These were a part of the deep memories, emotions that transcended through time, pain and suffering, his momentary joy and love taken and thrown into an abyss of chaos and utter destruction by the greed of no other than… men.

The sheer amount of emotions and memory took a toll at Hellsing's mind, exhausted him to the point of losing his consciousness again. 'Are you sure about this master?'

'Do not fret. It's just a fragment, thou tis enough to answer his doubts.' He assured.

He bowed down for a moment before disappearing into the basement. Sunset has painted the orange sky when Quincey returned, holding a brown wooden case that was almost a book as he held it close to his heart. It was at that same time; Van Hellsing has opened his eyes. He held his head, unsure of what to believe at this point. His faith in men and knowledge of the vampires were questioned. In truth, one question still lingered in his mind in all the years he spent hunting down vampires. He sat down and looked at the face of a long gone friend. 'Feels like I was out of a coma. How long was I out?'

Quincey saw a peaceful expression on his face at last and felt relief course through his spine. And now remembered how he too tried to kill his master before. He was only thankful that his master was far stronger than he could imagine that none of his festinate and dangerous approach was enough to scratch him.

'Three days. Here have some water.' Quincey provided after the professor grew impatient waiting for his reply and repeated his question. He was shock by the number but it cannot be help with all the information now swimming inside his mind. If it was anything that can be disprove so easily he would have done so, but details about the count has been true so far. He researched about him, and his lineage was anything but normal until at one point where he lost his wife in a war. He took out his notes, read some part about the Count, but then a sudden jolt put him to his knees.

Quincy helped. Took him by the arm and said. "Do not rush my friend. It wasn't your memory to begin with. Give it some time."

He didn't want to believe but he has more than circumstantial evidence now. 'I am sorry my friend, I feel I have misjudged you and didn't offer you a chance.' He said.

It amazed him how quickly the Professor accepted the fact, while compared to him. He took a week or even a month before trusting him. 'There's no need for apology professor. I am only glad that you understand… We need to go and save your grandchild and prevent that man from coming back.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's his birthday, is it not? And there's that business with the Harker.' Quincy explained. Hellsing remembered the birthday of the Harker child.

'You are right, but I fear that we may not make it.' He sadly sunk back. To travel to the Harker household will take hours if not days and they were sure to miss his coming. He took a glimpse of the man, Quincey referred to as master, thinking of the images and voices shoved into his head. _Are they the truth or some fake memories made by demons?_ He gazed back at Quincey and asked himself again, _can I at least continue to trust him?_

'Do not worry professor, we have a way.' The American said which left a speck of smile in the old lips of Van Hellsing. _To at least trust a long lost friend may not be so bad. _The young master readily stepped forward. Quincey finally, claiming the solution to all their worries and introduced, 'Professor, first I want you to meet my master, the true lord of the Blood Castle… Lord Alucard.'

Just with his name mentioned, the lord has undergone a sudden change, his eyes were pitch red, thick with the color of blood and the air around him was almost too painful for a mere human to see. The castle begun to shake, as though awakened finally from a deep slumber, rejoicing at the presence of its true master. Without a doubt, the lord was excited. He raised his left hand, grabbing for something, when the flames dancing in the fireplace gathered right on his fingertips, creating ball of flames which turned blue.

'Ah, my master is happy.'

'He is?' Van Hellsing was surprised to hear that comment having observed no changes in the expression of Alucard aside from the keen look from his eyes. Still, he couldn't believe what was happening, even the hum of his own eyes deceiving him sounded crazy, out of this world madness.

'I have not turned mad, am I Quincey?' He asked.

'No my friend, you are not. It's this feeling that convinced me that he has no intention of harming any humans, as you can see, if he so wills it, he can destroy any human from where they stand. But that is not all, unlike the vampire that we know, master doesn't require any blood, not even sleep, and if you remember this morning, not even the sunlight was against his existence. Would you believe of a magnificent being like him amongst us? If he declared himself god, is there anything that can prove his not? But he said so, that he is no god and that he came only to fulfill a promise, to protect the weak children of men, the humans. If only, we weren't so feeble minded… maybe she is still… ' Quincey was lost in his own mind for a moment until his old friend took a step and tapped his shoulder. He knew of the love that Quincey had for that one woman that captured his heart. Apparently, the memory existed still in his heart and that fact brought delight to him.

Van Hellsing understood his heart well and was delighted to learn he still has it, thus proving himself, 'I saw enough of the memory of Alucard to understand what you mean my friend. I am still not sure if I can believe it but from my vast knowledge of history. His memory explained gaps in history that never made it to books. Also, we weren't so weak to not correct our own mistakes. It is just unfortunate that the Count wasn't so good an example. For centuries, the count continued to protect his village using the power bestowed to him but greed soon came to his doorstep, I must say typical of a human, and with a little guidance from the devil, Vlaad imprisoned him, changed his name to Dracula claiming he'd be lord Alucard reborn, putting your master to a long sleep, for centuries though, he remained docile. And I doubt he gave up his dreams of acquiring his strength, perhaps we overlooked a clue here, perhaps...'

'It's time.' A word from Alucard and the two were standing in attention. They lay witness to the blue flames merged into one on his pale-white palm and threw the eerie flame right at the main door. They thought that it would obliterate the entrance of the castle but nothing of that magnitude occurred. The flame did nothing but surround the broad and solid door.

Alucard closed his eyes waiting. What was needed, he provided and now without a word, as though it came naturally. Van Hellsing understood what is required of him after that smile from his old friend. He should be the one to open the door. He was, at first, hesitant to even move close to the blue flame but with trust and courage, he took the door on his right hand. There was no pain, he looked behind and found his friend, Quincey, brimming with confidence and the latter's master, wearing his natural cold expression. It was quite heavy but his strength did not fail him. He expected the garden, or the mountain but instead found himself walking into a dark-filled path with only a speck of light as their guide. Beside him was Quincey and after them was Alucard with indifferent look in his eyes. He was sure they were in a tunnel, only there were colors all around them, images of the places he saw while he was in the carriage, in the train, only these images were in reverse of when he went to Alucard's castle.

'Where are we?' Van Hellsing frowned, confuse by the havoc of images.

'This is also my first time, Professor.' There was excitement in his voice as he answered.

They both turn to Alucard, but he answered with, 'I believe it's called a shortcut.'

It no longer surprised them though, and laughed at their chagrin. A speck of light drew their attention of what seemed to be the end of the tunnel. There was no door, only mist that surrounded the hole to a lamppost near a house. Van Hellsing has seen this house before, of a friend and a child close to him as his grandchild would. He grinned and tapped Morris by the shoulder. "Looks like were not too late to celebrate his 7th birthday after all."


	2. Quincey and the Uninvited

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Quincey and the Uninvited**

It was never a tiring experience to hold a celebration for a dear beloved child such a feeling enveloped Wilhelmina Harker as she laid her now seven year old son to his bed. She chuckled at his sweet slumbering face and marveled at his beauty. Mina carefully sat on the bed after lovingly place the blanket on the boy. She treaded her fingers down on his black shiny hair but young child was undoubtedly exhausted. Unbeknownst to her the door was slowly opened by a mischievous Englishman.

'Is Quincey asleep?' a voice suddenly spoke behind Mina. She didn't hear the shadow come in through the door. Startled, she almost screamed.

Eee- hmp! She would've wakened her son if not of a hand that gagged her mouth. She instantly remembered the voice and turn complaining to her laughing husband, Jonathan Harker. He cackled at her surprised expression. He saw her pallor and forced his laughter down his throat and his wife said 'I told you not to surprise me! What would you do if Quincey woke up?'

'No worries, he was too tired. Look at him sleep, he's so beautiful…' Jonathan explained, skimmed his arms around his wife's waist and crossed them below her chest before dampening her face with a kiss. '…like his mother. And will be strong as me, and brave as our friend Quincey Morris. Bless his soul for these wonderful gifts we now share.' Mina nodded to agree. They both offered the boy a kiss on the forehead, turned off the light before sealing the room at their wake. Jonathan quickly filled his wife of the guests that just arrived. They were the reason that he just couldn't wait and had to fetch her. He knew that she would be staying for at least another half hour just watching their son go to sleep. At the living room, they were greeted with a smile by a clean shaven gentleman; his hair brushed backward and paired by a formal white coat.

'John! Nancy! Oh, it's so nice to see you two. It was running late so I thought maybe John had an important case to work on.' Mina gave her doctor a quick warm hug but did not fail to put a comment at his choice of color, typical of a doctor to choose white. Beside him was a beauty that extended her hand but was brushed off by Mina, she hugged her instead and said, 'I think we owe you a thank you seeing that you managed to tow your husband here.'

'I only have to remind him a couple of times, no big deal,' she mused. Mina gave her a second look and handed her an approving nod, acknowledging that she liked what she see, her long auburn hair bounced perfectly over her ivory silk chameuse that flatters the figure.

'Arthur said his coming but will be late, please, I'm sure you're hungry.' Mina and Jonathan stepped aside and showed the couple the way to the dining room. They haven't seen each other for almost a year since their wedding last summer. It was a solemn event and from where they were seated, John glowed with happiness that day. It gave them all the assurance that they can all move on with their life. What worries them all was Arthur Holmwood, the incumbent Lord Godalming after his father had died. They fear that he hasn't forgotten about Lucy Westenra. The memory of her still lingered in their mind after all and they knew that her death will never be forgotten. They only hoped that he found himself a new love. Mina brushed the though aside and offered a nod to their guests to proceed, walking first to have them follow. John and Nancy tailed along listening to her as they looked at the pictures hanged on the hall, 'He will certainly be here any minute now. How about the professor?'

'I am afraid Dr. Hellsing might not make it, you see, he went back to Transylvania a couple of days ago. I expected receiving a message from him but none came yet which makes me a bit worried.' Dr. John Seward replied.

'Knowing the doctor, I don't think we have anything to worry about.' Nancy interjected. 'I am pretty sure that he's safe and strong. I don't think there's any creature there that's stronger than him,' she added. The group paused and had a moment exchanging glances behind the Italian beauty of Seward's wife. John knew what the pair opposite theirs was thinking, that she had no idea what's out there, but kept it to himself and let the Harker pair to take them to the dining table.

They sat down around the table filled with lovely wines, fruits and delectable dishes humbly prepared by Mina. The couple asked to see the celebrant but was excused after learning that the poor kid was exhausted from playing with his friends. Filled with laughter and dazzling sound of glass wine clashed to victory, the dining room was busy until they heard a call from the front door. 'O, that must be Lord Godalming,' Jonathan guessed and excused himself.

'Let me come with you.' Dr. Seward offered.

'No, please have some more wine and hold that story about patient X.' Mina requested. John agreed and sat comfortably before continuing on with his story. Jonathan excused himself quickly wiping his lips clean with table napkin and hurriedly went to the door.

'You see he just can't help thinking about his patients...' were the last few clear words Jonathan heard from Nancy before he went out of ear shot and entered the living room to where their door is. He peeked at the hole by the door and saw the image of the man they all wanted to see but not expected. He quickly opened the door and gave the old man a tight embrace before shouting his name in his glee, 'Dr. Van Hellsing, what a pleasant surprise this is, I thought you won't make it.'

'That's what I thought so myself.' He agreed giving the host an equally warm embrace.

'What! Did you say the doctor is here?' It appeared that Dr. Seward followed his friend after all in fetching the door. He further widened the maw of the door and saw Jonathan in a warm exchange of hold close with Dr. Van Hellsing, but the two shadows past them did not escaped his careful eyes. He stumbled upon from where he stand, awed with fear and surprised at the figure before him, his eyes forced to absorb more light, hoping that he was probably mistaken but was not. 'I-impossible! Quincey Morris!'

Jonathan was startled to hear from his friend, John, and instinctively pulled Dr. Van Hellsing inside. He looked at the man again and closed the door abruptly causing a huge commotion alerting their wives inside.

Mina and Nancy hurried out the kitchen and found the men in a maddening argument that neither of them could follow. They were undoubtedly surprised to see the professor standing in front of them after John said he was supposed to be in Transylvania. Jonathan was occupied locking the door while yelling, 'what is happening here Professor?'

'Please calm down and let those two in.' He suggested.

'What!? Are you mad? Vampires in my house, no way!' Jonathan shouted.

'This doesn't make any sense at all, we witness it all right? Professor, what is this?' even Dr. Seward was at a loss. Mina declared her presence, shielding the professor from any more of the intriguing questions. When they have all calmed down and found their heads at last.

'John, what is this talk about vampire?' Nancy was the first to throw in question. She was confused and none have confided to her regarding any vampire related concern. John felt then that this was better than her having nightmare of the creatures that should not even be mentioned.

'O, my beloved, please listen and open your mind for now. I shall tell you everything in time.' Dr. Seward held the hand of his wife close, offered her kiss and secured her in his arms. Jonathan and Mina were silently waiting with their hands in lock just the same.

'I trust you John and I know you will tell me in time but I don't need to be confused as well right now,' Nancy returned kiss to his cheek which he accepted with delight. She turned to Mina and asked, 'let me look after our young Quincey for the meantime. The commotion must've woken him up.'

'You are very sweet Nancy, thank you so much.' Mina agreed. Nancy did not wait another more second and went to the second floor to where the young Quincey was sleeping quietly. She did not knock and simply smiled at the sight of him. Dr. Seward was elated to have such a wonderful wife. She never complained, not even once in their more than a year relationship, and never did that smile of her have changed even at troubling time. _She has complete trust in me_, he thought.

'Before we proceed I think I must prove myself human first, Madam Mina can you please do to me the prayer I offered you before? Take it; the Sacred Water is in my case.' He asked. Jonathan and John were puzzled but in alert and stood side by side with Mina. Hellsing took a glimpse of the door knowing that the two were waiting, asked Mina one more time and knelt down. Mina released his hands and opened the case. She took the Sacred Water in her hands and with everyone silently waiting, she started to pray. She held the Water close to his forehead, sprinkled it and to everyone's delight, it didn't affect him, not a smoke or any reaction. He was baptized a human and has no vampire blood flowing on his veins.

Mina was thankful but Van Hellsing was elated. He wasn't so sure of himself as well but decided that such a thing was needed if he needs the lot of them to listen. Abraham knelt down and offered a kiss to the hand of the fair lady. She was again, like last time, has aided him greatly. 'Now please lend to me your ears my friends, and listen to me with open minds. I am afraid time is once again against us and we must tread carefully.'

Abraham explained the best as he could. He started when Quincey Morris died from blood loss and grieved for him on the nearest town where he was offered a proper prayer. It was only after a few days that they were able to transport his body to Texas, his hometown, where he was buried and brought peace to his soul, in the presence of his beloved and those who loved him. Not a single one questioned his death, not even a proper autopsy was made because the word of Lord Godalming and the two doctors was more than enough for them. 'Did I get all those right?'

They agreed and so he continued. 'If I may, back then we were mortified and saddened of Quincey's death that Mina lost consciousness soon afterwards, but the truth, Mina was actually the first one to have lost her consciousness because after her, everybody followed.'

'What are you saying Professor? I am the only one who lost consciousness right?' Mina carefully searched his memory and it was as she said. Jonathan and John stated their disbelief as well but the professor continued to try and persuade them until another knock on the door took their attention. No one of them made a move. They were vampires after all and so long as none offered them to freely come in, they will be safe, but the thought soon vanished from their minds. The vulpine master of Quincey Morris has more to offer that horrified them the more for the locks of the door begun to undo on their own.

'Can a vampire really do this Professor?' John Seward began to question his old knowledge. He shivered and at the first sight of the case of the doctor, he took the stake.

The door slowly opened with an eerie sound that was almost frightening as the monster they were so afraid of asked for their hospitality. 'May we please come in?'

'No! You cannot!' Jonathan shouted with authority. He untied his hand from his wife and went to the brown cabinet near the side and took from inside his Kukri knife. But despite the warning, Alucard, clad in his black suit, set his foot inside the Harker household without a single difficulty. This wasn't supposed to happen, echoing inside the head of Van Hellsing and his friends except for another, Quincey Morris.

'Dr. Hellsing, I am sure I told you, Master Alucard is no vampire.' He answered the overwhelmed dimming light in their eyes. In his eyes, Quincey can feel their frightened souls and shaking spirit. It won't be a surprised if any one of them contract a breakdown at any given time and self-destruct. Then, he met the eyes of his master. He needs to take action and took the same step only to feel an excruciating pain in his right leg. He just can't push thru, '…Master, this pain is.'

'Don't worry. It is only your belief of vampire that made you experiences the pain, have faith in me, believe that you are no vampire, now come.' He commanded and his butler, Quincey Morris, stood his ground and slowly the pain subsided, any force that was against him before now welcomed his soul, believing only the words of his master without a bit of hesitation, he pushed for another step until he was beside his master.

Mina, Van Hellsing, and Dr. Seward had a good look of the smoke on the leg of Quincey but they also witnessed it disperse. If he got burnt marks and wounds, they were sure that it has healed on its own without an ounce of medication. He walked inside the house without the pain. Behind the professor, Jonathan clenched on his weapon on-hand, _vampire or not, _there was one thing he was sure to be most effective in eradicating any creature that may bring harm to his family._ I will not go through that moment again not if I can help it_, he thought. He pushed the professor to the side with his free hand and in swift fluid motion his kukri knife gush right to his target.

Klang! The cry of metal crashing with another bounced off the wall. Alucard remained standing calmly still, staring right through his eyes while Jonathan and his kukri knife were blocked by a bowie knife. It was the same knife they thought was long lost and there's only one man close to them who wields it. 'Why Quincey?'

'Please listen to me Jonathan; we need to save your son… He is in great danger,' He would not let go nor would he accept any reasoning. In his eyes, the figure in front of him was a human borrowing the skin of a friend but Quincey knows better than to give up. 'Listen to my voice Jonathan, I am your friend. I will not harm you or your family.'

Quincey knew it was futile but he at least wanted to try and now that it has come to this, he has no other choice but to embrace what has become of him in order to save the future of friends before his eyes and of humanity if such a monster was left roaming in England. A slight push and Jonathan stumbled as child would be against an adult. He had a slight concussion, pain on his face that put Mina in a depth of worry. She unclasped the bottle of Sacred Water in her hand and without hesitation dashed its contents to Quincey Morris.

'I see, let me release you from your dream.' Alucard tapped his fingers and true memories were instantly released revealing the lies that were covered for seven years.

Finally, the words of Van Hellsing made sense to Mina, Dr. Seward, and Jonathan, and to a shadow trapped in his carriage, traveling along the not so far off street. Flash of memories made the man in the carriage dizzy for a moment. He was asked by his companion if anything was wrong. He didn't provide an answer for it was a Sisyphean effort to do so but urged them to make haste. He expected something big has happened and he must make all the necessary arrangements. He swayed for a number of times inside his spacious light coach but continued to jot down notes. _At last, _he said to himself before resting it back to his pocket.

'Lord Godalming, we are almost there.' The coach driver bellowed to ensure the passenger would hear and saw him stick his head out the window. The passenger saw the house and knew it won't be long when a screech darkened the night followed by an explosion on the roof of the household where he was expected and that same chaos startled the horses. The carriage lost it balance and had hit a post causing one wheel to break. He was forced to jump knowing it might get uglier should he decide not to. He rolled down the solid bricks and took bruises as reward while his driver hit a head and lost perception along with the horses that run wild past the street.

'I will just have to walk then…' he humored the moon that guides his path toward another crazy experience. He brushed the dirt off his hat and from the fine black suit on him prior to wearing a smile. With his hat back on, Arthur Holmwood took a step into the dark night.


	3. Flames of Purification

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Flame of Purification**

A dark figure came from above landing right in middle of the empty space between Abraham Van Hellsing, Wilhelmina Harker, John Seward, Jonathan Harker, Lord Godalming and the critically wounded Quincey Morris. They saw the shadow but has no strength to speak against or stop it from what it was about to do. Willpower and strength was drained from every strand of their muscles and they did nothing but watch everything unfold. Whatever was the shadow snapped the bowie knife, not taking any chances with a sharp blade on a hand of a mortal, from the hold of the poor Quincey. It should not have matter with the fear that the shadow casted by its fiery red eyes on mortally wounded Quincey and the souls around him. Its darkened hand which resembled nothing but claws took hold of the knife and pierced its left hand, set the knife on the side and gagged Quincey with its wounded hand. The blood forced its way inside his mouth, down on his throat, leaving a man no choice but lead the dark cloud of gore into his system.

Quincey coughed dark blood but drank most of it. Hatred superseded his fear at the shadow, the creature before him can only be that being, the creature that he hated and despised the most, the creature which brought him so much pain. He cursed the shadow above him but words won't come out only pain, fear and hatred mixed in his bloodshot eyes. His eyes on the shadow overlooking his form, he thought there was sadness with the way it cast a look at him, perhaps it was pity but when the hand released his lips and the shadow leaned over, he heard the creature whisper something and the shadow lifted his hand shooting toward the dark sky. His claws disappeared but he felt where it landed rushing down. There was an agonizing pain and when his claws came back into his view, it was already holding his precious life, specifically his heart. Pumping blood all over his chest, trickled on his face but it no longer reached his veins, at that moment Quincey knew that death was only a couple of seconds away. Now Quincey knew that he had no choice but to welcome death, at least there was hope that Lucy was waiting on the other side. His soul marveled on this thought as the gust of the wind passing from the Carpathian Mountain gave him tranquility.

Glurk! The horrid shadow held the heart, pierced his nail and contaminated it. The heart turned black, corrupted until it was surrounded by a black flame and forced it in Quincey Morris saying, '…this shall replace your human heart that has ceased to beat,' and plunged it right through his chest. He groaned in pain as life brought color to his face. Mina cried over the whole scene having to witness in close proximity. She was not heard swear until this day where the pain that crossed the face of their American friend that had sacrificed so much, his life and now his humanity, was enough to pierce her heart with more than just physical pain. They all wanted to take his pain away, his tormented voice blew all creatures, birds and earthly animals away from the place, unable to bear the pain the voice alone carries, and the lot of them had to bear witness on this torture that gnawed on their soul, but none of them was even able to lift a finger.

One for each of them, the shadow pierced its finger to their forehead, each of them letting out a terrible howl as they get their turn and though no blood came from its operation, the pain that it caused was enough for them to faint. Mina, being the closest was first to experience pain and followed shortly by her loving fiancé, Jonathan Harker. Lord Godalming, Dr. Seward and Van Hellsing have tried to resist but they all have failed and shortly succumbed to sleep. When they woke up, they wailed and suffered from the loss of complete stranger who they called Quincey Morris despite having a different face.

They traveled far, hunger and weakness enveloped each of their core, but they were still able to draw strength from a dead comrade, enough to reach them to the nearest town. Lord Godalming quickly arranged for a proper burial ceremony and with his wealth, and the help of the natives, everything was accomplished in the next three days. They came back as promised to the town and took their dead after a few months after Lord Godalming and Dr. Seward took care of all the necessary documents. And with heavy hearts for the second time, Quincey Morris, was declared dead and buried to his home country and town, Texas. It was a closed casket and memory from that mourning made it through their hearts.

'No, I can't believe this. It might be an illusion…Are you saying that's how it all happened?' Jonathan asked, still remained unfaithful to the religion Van Hellsing was raising for them.

'We are not forcing you to believe everything right now, but the fact remains that I can overpower every single one of you if I so wish, but my master lifted a finger for your sake, for all our sake and for your son. If you still won't listen and let Dracula succeed in his plan...then I guess you have abandoned your son and I have failed in my task. ' Quincey further stressed, even gaining the support of Van Hellsing along and asked the couple to reconsider, and let Quincey look into the child.

'No! Not my son.' Mina pleaded.

Kaboom! An explosion in the second floor took all their attention, Jonathan and Mina did not waste a second and climbed the stairs up, followed shortly by Dr. John Seward and Van Hellsing. Alucard had finally opened his eyes and without a word, his butler, Quincey Morris, understood what was needed of him and disappeared to prepare. Upstairs, it was dark with the clouds covering the moon but the lights from the hallway was enough to at least recognize a face and it was but a shock in the eyes of John, an inexplicable and inexcusable sight of his wife holding the boy hostage unconscious in her arms. 'Nancy, what are you doing?'

Nancy smiled and leaned into the figure behind her, a dark stalker of the night, where a huge wall was torn down by the explosion revealing the black and empty backyard outside. Jonathan, Mina and Van Hellsing were astonished by an unfathomable revelation. They tried hard to see past the shadow but couldn't, the face of Nancy was more than discernible and enough to understand what was happening. It was just devastating truth that the friend that Mina introduced to Seward a couple of years ago has turned against the lot of them, Seward was frantic saying that his wife must've been poisoned to doing it or was hypnotized, but Nancy answered her with that red lips of her, 'no, my dear husband, I've been interested on vampires for far too long until I heard about your patient Renfield. He was a really interesting fellow isn't he? And so are you and your friends. And sweet Mina, you don't know how elated I was when I learned your relation to the doctor, after that, it was all too easy.'

'What are you saying? That isn't true my darling, please tell me it isn't and it was the devil speaking for you.'

She laughed and raised her chin, kissed the figure behind her, and that was when they finally realized what creature has infested their home as his fang glistened against the moon. Hair short as the shrubs of grass and a pale skin that avoided the sun for far too long, the figure stood at the edge and stared at them with his red eyes. 'A vampire?'

'Oh, you are so right dear Jonathan, I found them at last or should I say they found me during that summer when we visited that rusty old castle.' Nancy revealed as the vampire behind stroke her curly long hair along her lightly tan skin. She giggled at his cold hands running at her navel, 'Uh, this is so exciting, isn't it Noel?'

'So you are called Noel,' nobody even noticed not even Noel when a second shadow took over his in an instant. Noel would've moved already if not of a syringe that has pierced his flesh by the side of his neck. He watched in horror as the murky bluish liquid was forced into him until the content was emptied. Noel brushed off the shadow, intending to shred with his steel-hardened sharp nails, but it quickly escaped just in front of Van Hellsing. An inhumane feat, Noel knew from that encounter that the owner of the shadow weren't as simple as human. Stabbing gaze realized the identity of the shadow, blessed by the moon; Quincey Morris put a satisfied grin looking at the empty syringe. 'You vampires, aren't so friendly.'

'No-Noel, the child?!' Nancy exclaimed. The boy was no longer in her arms. Her attention was focused much on Quincey that she hadn't noticed the slightest change. A glimpse at Quincey's direction and they saw the young boy in deep slumber on his left arm. Jonathan and Mina approached their old friend with delighted and damped eyes at the sight of his concern glance and his hand pushing the young Quincey to their warm embrace.

'Stupid woman!' Nancy received a speedy punishment as the right hand of Noel slapped a sense into her, blisters of blood escaped her lips and hugged the mirror near the bed of the boy. Driven to the right corner, her head had hit a small table that broke a lampshade. Seward wasn't so kind to accept remorse against his beloved wife no matter the pain that remained hanged on his heart. He would have blindly attacked Noel if not of another hand that forced his shoulder still. Quincey stopped him with the hand that rescue the boy a moment ago.

'You can't even handle such a menial auxiliary function.'

'My, and now you're raising a hand against a woman,' Quincey teased him delightfully, releasing the doctor after noting his better expression, his free left hand took a case inside his suit, placing the empty syringe and taking another but now with red substance. 'You lack the way of the gentleman.'

'Silence! I will not allow you to speak to me that w-ack!', nausea took over his senses and Noel threw up. A hand still a hold of his aching neck, Noel stared at the man accumulating his murderous intent giving himself a grotesque figure. Veins bulged in his face and the nails were longer by an inch along with his teeth that has become horrid and pointed then table fork. 'I will make you pay for what you did to me…

'I will kill you all!' He let out a growl that shook the Harker household. Unshaken, Quincey urged to charge at him. Unable to quench his anger, Noel was ready to attack until a pair of shadow transfigured into a human form and held him in place. To his right was a thin figure, but a careful glint on his eyes while the other, on the opposite side, a tall man, probably at least seven, thick and strong as the Major Oak. With just a hand, he was able to hold Noel down, enough force to put a dent on the floor.

'You! Let me go, let me-'unconsciousness left him soon as the grip on his neck tightens.

'Serv, please handle Noel with care, his candidate after all.'

Serv took his weakened comrade on the shoulder and excused himself first, 'I'll be going first captain.' Van Hellsing did nothing but open their eyes and ears. They were at least safe for the time being and have taken the Harker boy back. Seward has calmed down as well, in the far left corner counseled by a familiar face. Hellsing joined them and thanked Lord Godalming for pulling Seward in time or it could have been worse. The strength and power of the vampires that has appeared in front of them weren't something they can confront so casually.

The word candidate certainly piqued the curiosity of Quincey, and it hurt his pride a bit to be taken of lightly, 'what do you mean by _candidate_?'

'So sorry, I don't mean to be rude. My name is Quentin Valencia, pleased to me you…?'

He was taken by the formality and politeness that a pause was unavoidable, '…interesting, I am known before under the name of Quincey Morris but please be free to refer me as… Frankenstein.'

This time it was Quentin to take a pause, deep in his thought, '…what's wrong?' Frankenstein asked.

'Apology, Mister Frankenstein, it's because you strike me as my lord do, I never thought that I'd meet anyone with the same air as him, regarding the _candidate_ I am sure you have at the least a vague idea as you are here, do you not?'

Frankenstein did not believe he could lie until this day, 'Indeed, I do. But please humor me, who is this lord you speak of?'

'You are not taking me for a fool, don't you Mister Frankenstein? I don't think-, 'his face suddenly went sour and not a word, his eyes bearing a knowing skin to fear, Quentin escaped out, Frankenstein knew in an instant what it could be as he sensed something off below from their floor and crossed the stair down leaving the shaken lot to recuperate. Van Hellsing and Jonathan stood to follow but the latter was advised by the former and stay with his wife and child.

'Call out if anything happens, I'm afraid we're not out of the waters yet,' Van Hellsing advised. Lord Godalming did not move either to follow but help Dr. Seward look into his unconscious wife.

Van Hellsing carefully treaded the stair and the nauseating atmosphere along with the harrowing scream hailed him mute. In the middle of the receiving area stand Alucard with the same cold expression of his eyes, and immediately next to him was a vampire, kneeling down, snarling in pain from the pair of arms forcibly pulled out of his shoulders. Blood on the floor but nothing on Alucard, Quincey or rather, Frankenstein, was standing next to his master as always and closer to the door where the escaped Quentin stared in awe. He was just in time when it all happened. The fool vampire tried to harm Alucard, thinking himself as superior, but everything was too heavy as soon as he approached him. And the moment Alucard uttered the word _kneel_, the fool was forced to kneel down.

Alucard simply lifted his forefinger in his sight and as he put down, the arms fell as easy as the fruits from the trees. Everything else whereas Van Hellsing witnessed it. He dared not to move a muscle until Frankenstein elaborated the scene. 'This one will probably try a sneak attack from behind and get the child back…he ran out of lack facing the master.'

A voice echoed to recognize the overwhelming strength and power, 'Vampire King! So it's true, the lord will certainly be delighted of this news.'

'Quentin! Captain! Please save me…'

'Are we not going to try and save him, Captain?' Serv came back, approaching from behind his superior.

'Do you want to face the King of the vampires? I don't think so; we must leave now while we still can or rather while the King still allows it.' Having said that, the two disappeared into the night, a smile on their lips and delight reflected in their eyes, Frankestein asked should he follow but his master bid him not to.

'Those two harmed no human yet, but not this one, eager to kill and to satisfy his hunger, only he was never satisfied. ' Alucard responded. A claim that boiled Van Hellsing to make an argument, as he has witnessed, Alucard has the power to end them all but chose not to and doesn't seemed to have care much for humans unless blood was spilled. He grasped the trail of the stair hard in anger and at his atrocious behavior, a scene that left Lord Godalming wondering of what has happened.

'How can you let them go? If you have the strength, why not wield it. If you are so determined in helping the humans why are you holding back? What are you-,'but Hellsing was immediately interrupted.

Frankenstein roared furiously. 'Stop! How dare you speak to my master that way, Abraham Van Hellsing. We have come here to save everyone in this household and that we did. If you will not offer gratitude that at least show respect.'

'Quincey, I understand what made you this way but the professor is correct. And how can your master be certain that they have not harmed any human yet?' Lord Godalming refuted.

'Correct? Certain? The master said they haven't and he doesn't have any reason to lie. My master treasure nothing of this world except for life and If you think otherwise than why not kill all the wolves, the snakes, everything that could harm a human. You do not understand lord Godalming. My master values life whatever form it was in and if everyone here values life as their own, then you lot should understand this… I will stand by my master. If you have more to say than say it to me and I will listen to your humane qualms.'

Mina wanting not to bear witness a fight between old friends, gave her son to Jonathan, and without hesitation, mayhap of obligation and dedication, she hurled herself in the middle and asked both to calm down. She pointed that both have a good and noble reason to follow, but they must peacefully discuss things with an open mind and accept the ideals of one another. She pleaded for Van Hellsing and Lord Godalming to calm their hearts before words of gratitude were offered to Quincey and his master. Jonathan and Mina bowed their heads in front of Alucard, tears in their eyes, knowing that words weren't enough but was all they could offer for now. The parents of the young Harker cradled him and kissed his forehead while he lay unconscious oblivious to the blood spilled for his safety.

Hellsing fell in silent. He knew that Quincey was right and if there was anything far more dangerous than the vampires then it was the creature in front of him, Alucard, but weird as it may, there was no place safer than being under his protection. It was then that he collected his thoughts and despised the old bones he has. Destroying life was never the first option and at that moment the vampires had neither intent nor the strength to harm. He offered sincerely, 'Please accept my apology, Quincey, Master Alucard… I should not have let my anger towards vampire cloud my judgment.'

Arthur Holmwood nod in agreement with Hellsing. The very thought of the vampires bring forth images that he had wanted to forget, the memories of his dear Lucy that was damaged for eternity. He sat down, elbows on his knees and closed his fingers. He raised his head once and apologized to the Harker for raising his voice and to Quincey and his Master. He rested his forehead on his closed fingers and shut his eyes in silence.

It was the fool vampire that shattered the silence. He knew that his death will come and there was nothing better to do but laugh his worries away. The drama before him was entertaining in a way and he used it to fuel his evil chagrin. Quincey went to his side, bowie on his right hand, 'Master, can I dispose of him?'

All the eyes reverted to Alucard and his cold eyes staring at the ghastly figure of a weakened vampire. He has no blood left in him, only flesh and bone that seemed to have thwarted the dangerous aura that he should emit. The hairs have fallen out from his head revealing nothing but his pale skin. Hard as he could, with pain in his eyes, the abandoned vampire gazed to the eyes of Alucard. Time has come and his verdict was for him to, '…burn along with your soul.'

Cold words from Alucard were enough that hairs on the skin of their human friends stood. Greater emotion than fear hurled the lot at the sight of the fiery black flame engulfed the vampire and all that was his. At the sight of the fire, Jonathan was concern that his home will be burned along, he began to protest but Mina and Hellsing stopped him, showed him everything around the flame but the flesh of the vampire was safe. Not even the wood under the vampire was scorched neither the ceiling where the black flame reached with little effort. Mina cowered and hugged her son closer away from flame and the sight, Jonathan tried to cover his family, his back turned on the flame unable to bear the pain of the vampire while the flesh was torn bit by bit. Hellsing was a man known for having strong-will and gut deeper than any man that stood there, but the torturous agony that the vampire has to go through was crushing and painful beyond compare.

When the flesh was almost gone, the blood boiled and evaporated along with the remaining tendrils of muscles that tried to cling to the bone but still the vampire's cry for pain continued long as his bone begun to crumble into ashes. Mina wept over the shoulder of his husband, asking, pleaded to end it, hoping her son would not wake to bore witness, but Quincey stood and denied her, gritting his teeth for he knew this was part of the knowledge his Master wished to impart. A glare from Alucard straightened Jonathan and forced to turn about, standing beside his wife with their son in her arms. Staring at Mina, Alucard promised not to show the young Harker what they were all to witness and gave a nod to the boy that fell deeper into sleep.

Once more, the lot pleaded but the voices have reached deft ears. It was then that they realized what the Vampire King wanted. They sought to escape but their feet failed them. Close their eyes but they were compelled to see it through. Frankenstein broke their moment of silence, 'This is what my master wishes for you to ponder about, how much value a life has…and how much must be paid at the cost.'

Tears escaped Mina, pure grief and pity trailed down her soft skin, but it did not stop the agony of the vampire. And while the relentless growl continued, the skull slowly resolved into ashes and a curious spark replaced it. The bones were like sands dripping from the hands, joining the grains that were scattered on the floor but the contagious inquisitive nature of Hellsing was focused only on the glint of sparks that was at first chaotic until it gradually became calm. Arthur shared that as the sparks became calm the scream toned down to sobbing sounds and the black flame turn blue.

'What's happening?' John asked at last. In the back of their mind, they already have an idea of what happened but Alucard had to make it clear and they all listened and believed his words without condition. If there was a being capable only in telling the truth no matter how harsh, it was no other but him, master of Frankenstein, revered and feared by the vampires, the vampire king Alucard.

'This is not an execution. This is a purification ritual.'


End file.
